In companies or institutions, storage space encryption and program access control technologies that allow files to be kept only in a designated storage space are used together with leakage prevention of various office files, CAD drawing files, program source files, and the like generated in terminals such as PCs, and the like.
However, with specialization and enlargement of a program itself as well as version-up of the program, various lower processes may be accompanied according to a complicated work request of a user or a temporary file may be prepared in order to process a complicated operation process. In general, the specialized program may verify whether a configuration file or a license file required before driving is present or prepare the temporary file in various paths for stable execution and management of intermediate operation objects in the course of driving. Further, the license file may be reupdated in the course of driving or in completion in order to verify normal completion of the program.
However, related art is developed by a scheme in which a fractional program (alternatively, process) controls a file to be read or written in a specific folder (alternatively, drive) not to prevent information leakage through a temporary work file which is positioned on a temporary work path used by the program.
Further, when a security technology that encrypts and decrypts all file inputs/outputs which a specific program (alternatively, process) generates and reads is applied, the corresponding program cannot be personally used under a situation in which security is not required. The reason is that since the temporary work file and the license file are all encrypted as well as the data file used by the corresponding program, the corresponding program can be driven only in a security state.
Only when the environment in which the security is not required and an environment in which the security is required can be used to be switched to each other, hostility of members using a security technology can be reduced, but the switching is not smooth in the related art, and as a result, there are a lot of oppositions in the course of introduction of the related art. Further, as a business environment is changed due to bring your own device (BYOD) together with a Cloud service, a new security technology that can strengthen the security while utilizing personal terminals such as a notebook, and the like for the business is required.